My Song For You
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Jin mempersiapkan lagu terbarunya untuk seorang gadis bernama Kazusa Kujo. Selesai menyanyi, Jin menyatakan perasaannya pada Kazusa. Bagaimana kisahnya? RnR, please


Kon'nichiwa, subete! Kembali bertemu dengan Chang-san! XD kali ini Chang bawa cerita baru lagi mengenai Jin dan Kazusa, semoga suka~ X3

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Donbo**

**My Song For You ****© Chang Mui Lie**  


******Just A Survivor ****© Tatsuhisa Suzuki**  


**********Character: Jin Kuga, Kazusa Kujo, Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujo, Himeka Kujo, Michiru Nishikiori  
**

**********Pairing: Jin X Kazusa  
**

**********WARNING: GAJE, TYPO, KEPO, OOC, OOT, DLL**

.******  
**

.

.

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

* * *

Jin melatih suaranya di kamarnya sendiri. 2 hari lagi, Jin akan perform di kota Tokyo ini. Karena biasanya Jin selalu perform di kota-kota lain kecuali Tokyo, maka perform ini adalah yang pertama kali ini untuknya. Jin akan menyanyikan lagu terbarunya nanti. Sebenarnya lagu yang akan Jin nyanyikan nanti adalah lagu yang ia persembahkan kepada seorang gadis.

"_Bunny girl_..." ucap Jin.

Bunny girl atau lebih tepatnya Kazusa Kujo, dia adalah adik Kazune Kujo dan kakak Himeka Kujo. Mereka adalah 3 bersaudara yang cukup akrab. Walau Kazune dingin terhadap orang lain, tapi sebenarnya dia selalu berbaik hati kepada Kazusa, Himeka dan Karin.

Dulunya, Jin mengincar hati Karin. Namun, setelah mengetahui kalau Karin dan Kazune sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jin pun menyerah. Jin dan Kazusa memiliki umur yang berbeda.

Jin berumur 14 tahun, sedangkan Kazusa berumur 13 tahun. Jadi, dengan kata lain, Jin menduduki kelas IX sedangkan Kazusa menduduki kelas VIII. Jin adalah murid yang terkenal, terkeren dan tertampan di sekolah.

Karena kepopulerannya itu, Jin mendapat julukan sebagai '_Popularem Adolescentia_' yang artinya pemuda yang populer. Tak hanya Jin yang mendapat julukan, Kazune dan Michi juga. Kazune mendapat julukan '_Formosus Adolescens_' yang artinya pemuda yang tampan, sedangkan Michi mendapat julukan '_F__rigus_ _Adolescentia_' yang artinya pemuda yang keren.

"Terlalu OOT ya, readers?" tanya author.

"TAMBAHKAN KATA SANGAT!" jawab Karin, Kazune, Michi, Jin, Himeka dan Kazusa.

* * *

Selesai melatih suaranya, Jin berbaring di ranjang.

"Huhh... jadi.. deg-degan..." kata Jin.

Jin mematikan lampu kamarnya dan tertidur.

* * *

Esok harinya, Jin mempersiapkan dirinya seperti biasanya. Namun, ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan Jin hari ini.

"BuᅳBunnny girl... aᅳaku... aku..."

Jin berlatih untuk mengajak Kazusa agar bisa datang pada saat konsernya nanti. Sangat susah bagi Jin untuk mengatakan hal itu. Padahal, menurutnya sangat mudah. Tapi, ntah mengapa, ia sangat sulit untuk mengatakan hal itu.

'Ayolah, Jin. Kau pasti bisa!' pikir Jin penuh keyakinan.

Secara tiba-tiba, Jin mendapatkan suatu ide.

"Oh iya! kenapa tidak minta Kujo-san saja? hehehe... dengan begini jadi lebih muda" kata Jin bangga.

Jin yang biasanya mengenakan seragam putih berjas hitam, kali ini memakai seragam Seiei Gakuen yang asli.

"Semoga Kazusa menyukai hal ini..." kata Jin.

Jin pun segera pergi ke sekolah setelah ia mengikat tali sepatunya.

* * *

"KYAA...! JIN-KUN SUDAH DATANG...!" seru salah 1 Jin's.

"_Ohayogozaimasu, subete_!" sapa Jin.

"KYAA...! JIN-KUN KEREN!" puji Jin's.

Jin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi fansnya. Ntah sejak kapan ia melakukan hal ini. Padahal, biasanya Jin selalu menghindari fansnya yang tergila-gila itu. Tiba di kelas, ia langsung di perhatikan oleh murid-murid sekelas.

"Ohayogozaimasu, subete!" sapa Jin.

"Yoku ohayogozaimasu, Jin-kun. Wah... tumben sekali kau memakai seragam Seiei Gakuen" balas Karin.

"Hehehe..."

"Um! um! pasti ada alasannya" kata Michi.

"Ya... kalau pendapatku sih itu bagus. Karena kalau Kuga-san memakai seragam asli Seiei Gakuen, itu artinya dia mencintai sekolah ini" kata Kazune.

"Dan menandakan kalau dia itu siswa dari Seiei Gakuen" tambah Karin.

"Oh iya, besok datang ke konserku, ya" kata Jin.

"Jin-kun mau konser di kota mana?" tanya Karin.

"Hehehe... kali ini aku akan konser di Tokyo!" jawab Jin dengan mantapnya.

"Whoaa...! yang pertama kali!" seru Karin.

"Ya! kau benar sekali!" kata Jin.

"Apa di balik konser ini ada kejutan?" tanya Michi.

"Ya, lihat saja nanti. Oh iya, Kujo, kau undang adik-adikmu juga, ya" kata Jin.

"Maksudmu kau ingin aku mengajak Kazusa dan Himeka?" tanya Kazune.

"Iya. Aku mohon, Kujo" kata Jin.

"Ohh... sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sama siapa? Himeka atau Kazusa?" tanya Michi.

"Dasar kau ini aneh sekali, Nishikiori-san. Kau kan sudah naksir Himeka, kenapa jadi ke aku-aku?" tanya balik Jin.

"Oh... kalau bukan Himeka-chan, pasti Kazusa-chan... iya kan?" tebak Karin.

Muka Jin memerah mendengar tebakan Karin.

"BuᅳBukan, kok" kata Jin.

"Kalau bukan Kazusa dan Himeka..., apa jangan-jangan Rika?" tebak Kazune.

"Ih, Rika-chan itu kan jahat. Apa benar Jin-kun memilih Rika-chan?" tanya Karin.

"BuᅳBukan, Karin..." jawab Jin.

"KALAU BEGITU SIAPA?!" tanya Karin, Kazune dan Michi bersamaan.

Jin tersentak kaget ketika 3 sahabatnya menanyakan hal yang sama.

"EᅳEh... itu... rahasia..." jawab Jin.

"Huh, terserah kau sajalah, Kuga-san. Yang namanya cinta itu tidak bisa di ekspresikan dalam hal apapun. Apalagi, kau sebagai artis" kata Kazune menyerah.

"_Arigato_, Kujo-san.." kata Jin.

"Huh... mau bagaimana lagi" kata Karin.

"Semangatlah dalam perjuangan cintamu, Kuga-san. Hahaha..." kata Michi.

Muka Jin memerah lagi. 1 dari 3 sahabatnya itu benar-benar bisa menggoda orang. Jin berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan meletakkan tasnya di kursi. Setelah itu, Jin pergi keluar kelas menuju kelas Kazusa.

Bisa di ketahui bahwa Jin, Karin, Kazune dan Michi berada di kelas IX-2, sedangkan Kazusa berada di kelas VIII-9. Dari depan kelas VIII-9, Jin melihat Kazusa yang sedang belajar.

'Tumben Kazusa belajar. Ah, mungkin hari ini dia ada ulangan harian' pikir Jin.

Jin memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kazusa dalam membaca buku. Beruntung tidak ada siswa-siswi yang tau tentang hal itu.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Sayangnya, bel sekolah telah berbunyi. Jin pun terpaksa harus kembali ke kelas. Setidaknya, pada saat istirahat, dia bisa bertemu dengan Kazusa.

* * *

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Hati Jin begitu berdebar-debar ketika bel berbunyi.

"Sudah bel..." ucap Jin.

"Jin-kun, ayo kita makan bersama Kazune-kun, Michi, Himeka-chan dan Kazusa-chan di kantin" ajak Karin.

Jin hanya mengangguk pelan menyetujuinya. Mereka pun makan bersama di kantin.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, bunny girl!" sapa Jin ketika melihat Kazusa.

Kazusa menengok ke arah Jin.

"_Watashinonamaeha_ Kazusa _desu_! jangan panggil aku bunny girl, Jin nii-sama!" kata Kazusa kesal.

Jin tertawa kecil. Ntah mengapa, ia sangat suka membuat Kazusa kesal.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

* * *

Selesai makan, Jin pergi ke taman belakang sekolah untuk melatih suaranya lagi. Karena taman belakang sekolah biasanya sepi, Jin pun memilih tempat itu. Jin menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang nantinya akan di tujukan kepada Kazusa.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel berbunyi, Jin pun kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

"_Sayonara_, Jin nii-sama!" kata Kazusa.

"_Sayonara yoku_! besok datang ya ke konserku!" kata Jin.

"Iya...!" balas Kazusa.

* * *

Jin tidak sabar untuk besok. Hari dimana Jin menyanyikan lagu untuk Kazusa akan tiba besok. Selain lagu, Jin juga berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kazusa,

"_Aishiteru_..., Kazusa..." kata Jin.

Muka Jin memerah sendiri hanya karena mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Aduhh... bagaimana cara agar aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada Kazusa dengan mudah?" tanya Jin.

Jin benar-benar kebingungan sekarang.

"Kalau Kazusa menolak perasaanku, hancurlah hatiku..." kata Jin.

Karena Jin terlalu banyak berpikir, ia pun tertidur di ranjang.

* * *

KRINGG...!

Jam weker milik Jin berbunyi dengan kerasnya sehingga membuat Jin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Uh... jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Jin sambil mengambil jam wekernya.

Jin terbelalak kaget ketika melihat jam wekernya.

"SuᅳSudah jam 8! Oh tidak, 30 menit lagi aku kan harus perform!" kata Jin langsung ke kamar mandi.

Jin mandi, setelah itu, dia berpakaian dengan cepat. Tentu Jin memakai pakaian yang lebih bergaya. Jin masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi tanpa sarapan. Untungnya jalan tak terlalu macet sehingga Jin bisa dengan cepat sampai ke tempat konser tepat pada waktunya.

* * *

Sampai di tempat konser, Jin langsung pergi menuju tempat belakang panggung.

"_Nee_, itu Jin!" ucap salah 1 pengurus.

"Nee, Jin. Kenapa kau bisa terlambat datang?" tanya manajer Jin.

"_Gomen'nasai_, aku bangun kesiangan" jawab Jin.

"Tak apa. Yang penting kau datang. Kau akan menyanyi sebentar lagi, persiapkan dirimu" kata manajer Jin.

"Oke" balas Jin.

Tak lama, giliran Jin menyanyi tiba.

* * *

"Sekarang, mari kita saksikan Jin Kuga yang akan menyanyikan lagu terbarunya!" kata seorang pembawa acara.

"KYAA...!" para Jin's berteriak histeris.

"Sekarang sudah giliran Jin-nii" kata Himeka.

"Sebenarnya lagu terbaru apa ya yang akan di nyanyikannya?" tanya Michi.

Di saat itu, keluarlah Jin dan naik ke atas panggung.

"KYAA...! JIN-KUN, _WE LOVE YOU_...!" sorak Jin's.

"Hehehe... arigatogozaimasu, subete. Lagu ini ingin ku persembahkan kepada Kazusa Kujo, adik Kazune" ucap Jin.

Kazusa yang mendengar ucapan Jin tersentak kaget.

"Ohh... ternyata untuk Kazusa-chan" kata Karin.

"AᅳApa namaku yang di sebut?" tanya Kazusa.

"Iya, nee-chan. Nah, sekarang nee-chan naik ke atas panggung sana!" kata Himeka.

Jin menunggu Kazusa di atas panggung. Ada sedikit perasaan tegang di hati Jin. Jin takut kalau Kazusa tidak ada. Tak lama, Kazusa muncul di atas panggung.

"Jin nii-sama..." panggil Kazusa.

Jin menengok ke kanannya. Di kanannya, sudah terdapat Kazusa. Jin menarik lengan Kazusa.

"Subete, inilah yang namanya Kazusa Kujo" kata Jin.

"EᅳEh... Jin nii-sama..."

Muncul api kecemburuan di hati Jin's. Untungnya api kecemburuan itu tidak membakar tempat konser Jin (Author: Ya iyalah... XD). Musik menyala, Jin pun bernyanyi.

"**Kurayami ni me wo hiraite**

**Tesaguri no mama de**

**Ima arukidasu nda**

**.  
**

**Arifureta kotoba ja naku**

**Sotto senaka wo oshite kureta ne**

**Motomete mo ushinatte mo shou ga nai**

**Deaeta kiseki uketomete...**

**.  
**

**Ima Survivor**

**Unmei wa arugamama ja nai**

**Shinjirareru mono mitsuketa nara**

**Aragau nda, tsukinuke nda! sono mukou he... (Find out the way)**

**Kizu mo itami mo sono mama ni aruite iku**

**.  
**

**Obieteta surechigau hibi**

**Dareka wo kizutsuke**

**Uragitteku koto**

**.  
**

**Hitori de wa furerarenai**

**Nukumori ga aru to oshiete kureta ne**

**Sugisatta kanashimi mo yorokobi mo**

**Wakeaeru koto ga dekiru nara**

**.  
**

**Ima Believer**

**Omoi demo arugamama de ii**

**Ai subeki mono ni utaitai kara**

**Soko ni aru nda, kokoro nanda! todoku basho wa... (Show me the way)**

**Ayamachi sae mo uketomete aruite iku**

**.  
**

**Te wo nobasu sono saki ni**

**Sagashiteta tatta hitotsu no kotae ga, kitto...**

**.  
**

**Ima Survivor**

**Yume ja nai nda! arugamama ja nai**

**Shinjirareru mono mitsuketa nda**

**Sugu kie nda, me wo hanase na! sono shunkan wo... (Find out the way)**

**Kizu mo itami mo sono mama ni aruite iku**"

Jin bernyanyi hingga musik selesai.

"Jin nii-sama..."

"Kazusa, ai... aishiteru..." kata Jin dengan muka yang memerah.

"Apa?!"

Kazusa kaget dengan pernyataan cinta dari Jin. Sebenarnya, Kazusa pun menyukai Jin.

"AᅳAku... aku..."

Jin tegang menunggu kata-kata yang akan di keluarkan oleh Kazusa.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Jin nii-sama..." balas Kazusa.

"KYAA...!" Jin's berteriak histeris.

Tiba-tiba, muncul bunga-bunga sakura dari atas yang menghujani Jin dan Kazusa.

"Tak bisa ku sangka Kuga-san menyatakan perasaannya di hadapan fansnya" kata Michi.

"Berbeda dengan nii-chan ya, Karin-nee?" tanya Himeka.

"Hihihi... iya" jawab Karin.

"Karin!" panggil Kazune yang mukanya sedikit cemberut.

"Hehehe... _gomen ne_" kata Karin.

Semua reporter dan wartawan yang ada di tempat konser ini memotret Jin dan Kazusa. Dan di berita media, Jin dan Kazusa pun akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

_Dono-wa_?

Gaje, ya?

Gomen, gomen

Kirim review kalian, ya! ^^


End file.
